The disclosure generally relates to a mobile communication system and, more particularly, to a control circuit for dynamically replacing the messages to be transmitted from a wireless user equipment to a communication station.
In the conventional mobile communication system, a wireless UE (user equipment) detects the signal channel quality to determine whether to transmit a measurement report to the network side to thereby request the network side to assign radio resources. The aforementioned signal channel quality may be measured based on the retry ratio, the received signal strength indicator (RSSI), the reference signal received power (RSRP), the reference signal received quality (RSRQ), the packet error rate (PER), the bit error rate (BER), or other parameters.
The signal channel quality may vary as the wireless UE moves or signal environment changes, and thus the wireless UE frequently transmits many measurement reports to the network side. However, the network side needs to take time in handling the measurement report transmitted from the wireless UE, and the wireless UE may be moved to other place when the network side handles the received previous measurement report. Therefore, the configuration of the radio resource assigned to the wireless UE by the network side is often not the most suitable configuration for the current environment of the wireless UE. As a result, it may easily cause problems, such as connection lost or call drop, to the wireless UE.